Levi Adventure
by gamewitch1990
Summary: Levi goes on an adventure…Finally finished! it took me a year minus three days to finish this
1. Chapter 1

"Loud Sound: said hanji the scientest

levi heard the sound. he gets up out of bed "what the fuck is hanj doing its like. time for me to sleep"

levi was mad because he was a light sleeper and hanji was Loud

levi march down to hanjis room "hanji zoe" he said

HanJI look at the door "not now levi"

levi goes anger and takes hanjis strawbery wafers and eats the whole box

"these are fucking gross why do you eat these" he says

HANJI SCREAM "THEYRE DELICIOUS YOU PIECE OF SHIT1

levi widens his eyes "jesus christ you shitpiece no need to get excited. stop making loud noises im TRYING to sleep"

hanji narrow eyes. they walk up to levi and close the door on him "bye levi"

levi stands in front of the door


	2. Chapter 2

levi was looking at the door and observing

"Wow! That was a " he said

he walked away from hanjis funny door and searched for erwin. he wanted a hug

he looked Over to the hallway. "Erwin." he said

He looked in a room and saw a chair. He sat on the chair. He stood up and looked at the chair. "No. Sit down." he said to the chair

He walked away from the room and continued his search


	3. Chapter 3

Levi walked down the hall. Where was Erwin

He saw the door and he walked

"Erwin"

No answer. He was beginning to become Anger

he decided to occupy himself by singing while waiting for erwin

"I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
>Don't matter if I step on the scene<br>Or sneak away to the Philippines  
>They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine<br>You want a piece of me?  
>You want a piece of me...<p>

I'm Miss bad media karma  
>Another day another drama<br>Guess I can't see the harm  
>In working and being a mama<br>And with a kid on my arm  
>I'm still an exceptional earner<br>And you want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
>(You want a piece of me)<br>I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
>(You want a piece of me)<br>I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
>(You want a piece of me)<br>I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
>(You want a piece of me)<p>

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
>Tryin' and pissin' me off<br>Well get in line with the paparazzi  
>Who's flippin' me off<br>Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
>And end up settlin' in court<br>Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)  
>I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'<br>When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
>Are you kidding me?<br>No wonder there's panic in this industry  
>I mean please...<br>Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and fam-"

"Levi"

Levi JUMPED. it was Erwin.

"Hello erwin. i was just singing a song"

"Yes, I heard". erwin looked at leev. he said, "im going 2 pick you up."

levi said, Ok

erwin picked him up and he was like Cool. He held him there for like 10 minutes. then he put him down

"ok thanks erwin. im going to walk away now"

"Thanks! Ok"

Levi walked into the other room and


	4. Chapter 4

levi see the wall. he said , "incredible

i didn't mean to type incredible correctly there but I'm using a mac and it has fucking spell che

anyway levi was Seeing and he was hungering

he wanted….omelette

he doesn't know how to make an omelette though because he hasn't made one in a lONG TIME because the scouting legion hasn't received eggs in like 4 years

so he went into town to buy an omelette

"heichou" he heard even say

wtf eren not even what the fuck i hate this m

levi was like. No eren. and eren said. but heichou

levi picks up a rock and puts it in erens hand

"treasure this" he said

eren stared at it

levi walked away from eren really fast


	5. Chapter 5

levi walk into town

"we hers the egg" levi said as he walked in2 a store

"sir this is a hat store"

"fuck!"

he walked back out of the store. where is the egg store he asked a lady

"there isn't an egg store wtf" "WHERE DO I BUY Eggws

"get away from me u weirdo" she ran away from leev

levi stood in the middle of the street


	6. Chapter 6

levi was so aggravated. where does he buy eggs?

(he should probably know this but he doesnt like talking to people so he never goes to the store he gets his squad to go to the store for him)

levi took a few steps and saw a sign.

"this is the grocery store" said the sign

levi was like. holy fucking shit THE promised land. oh ym g

he walked into the store and there were so many people and he was like ugh but he walked around the store to find eggs. he saw the egg cartons and he put his hand on the egg carton. then he felt a hand

"nile wtf get ur gross hand off me"

nile raised eyebro

nile said… 'but i was this egg carton"

"just get a notehr egg carton u fuckin ass"

nile was like No

levi was angry so he step on niles foot and nile screams

levi takes the egg carton out of the store while screaming and the store lady is like "bro u have to pay for that" but levi is still screaming so he cant hear her


	7. Chapter 7

"LEVį

thats not how you spell levi im sorry

LEVI"

levi heard someone shouting his name. Why!

levi turned around and saw…..

armin?

"admin why are you following me around that is like so creepy oh my god" said levi

armin was like "shut up levi! i need to give you this letter from hanjis assistant"

"they have a name admin"

armin was very quiet. he didnt know moblits name

"their name is moblit. for shame armin"

armin shrugged and said ….sorry

levi took the note and then armin walked away and pulled out another note and said

"MIKÅSA! wait fuck that isnt how you spell mikasa" levi was curious as to how armin was misspelling things verbally but oh well

levi opened the note and he read it. it said

"levi! hi its me moblit

hanji is screaming about strawberry wafers and im too sick to get up and go get them and they are too busy with science so can you get them please? thanks"

levi sighed. he walked into the shop with wafers. he was like "wheres the strawberry wafers" and the store guy was like "over there" and he pointed over there

levi walked over. they were on sale! he was happy so he took them and put them on the counter

and the store guy said "thatll be 4 dollars sir"

levi put 4 dollars on the counter

"thank you sir" said the store guy

levi was like youre welcome and he took the wafers and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

levi was so tired. he wanted to go home

"im tired. i want to go home"

but levi was so tired he didnt want to walk. so he laid down in the street.

"someone carry me" he said but he wasn't loud enough to hear

suddenly he felt

a foot

"ouch" he said

"omg. levi im so sorry sir" he heard the voice of auruo

levi got up and dusted himself off

"auruo why did you step on me, dont you look where youre going"

"no sir i was daydreaming about water bottles sorry"

levi was confused. the year is 850 wtf is a water bottle?

"whats a water bottle?" levi said

auruo was like "its like this new revolutionary idea where u take a bottle and u put water in it. except its like not glass"

levi said holy shit that sounds so cool

auruo was really surprised levi called him cool so he almost fainted. then levi kicked him "dont faint i need u to carry me"

auruo was like ugh


	9. Chapter 9

auruo put levi down on the table

"happy birthday sir"

levi said ? its not my day of birth

auruo was like oops. sorry. then he walked away

levi was glad to be home. he was carrying the wafers for hanj in his hand but he didn't want to go All the way into their room

so he threw the wafers and he scream

HANJI

he heard footsteps and a Figure stepped in2 th room…

it was just moblit

"hanji is busy what do you need leev

levi pointed to the wafer box

"wat the heck…u didn't have to throw them -_-"

levi shrugged . moblit took the wafers anyway "hanji levi bought wafers, isn't this great" they said walking over 2 hanjos room

levi went to sleep on the table

levi doesn't snore btw


	10. Chapter 10

levi eventualy woke up nd he was like. Hi

he walked around n he see….. Erwin

"Hi levi" said eriwn

levi was like HELlo! i just woke up from sleeping on a table LOL

erwin was like. thats bad for ur back leevo

Levi was like i dontn fuckinff car;e

erwin hold out a wafer "do u want this. hanji gave me some wafers"

levi was lik no u dolt i hate those things, they r disgustign….

erwin was like o yea. sorry

ldvi was like "u know what watever i want one" he said and he ate the wafer

"that was gross why did i do that?" levi asked himself

"idk" said erwin

"let s go read bad literature e out loud at the libary" lev said

erwin said, COOL

levis adventure e is at the end. he is now just going to read bad literature aloud. bye levi you shithead, shit


End file.
